


Effets secondaires

by Ruize_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cancer, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, GAGNANTE DU CONCOURS DE FANFICTIONS, MOI NON PLUS J'ARRIVE PAS A Y CROIRE, beaucoup de angst, fic en cinq temps, ordonnance de médicaments, un genre de angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruize_chan/pseuds/Ruize_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Traduction de la fic de lokiloo) Comme tous les médicaments contre les troubles du déficit de l'attention, dont fait partie l'Adderall, des effets secondaires peuvent faire leur apparition: perte d'appétit, maux de tête, troubles du sommeil, difficultés à rester éveillé, sensation de sécheresse buccale, douleurs et gênes abdominales, perte de poids, état d'agitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effets secondaires

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Side Effects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/509052) by [lokiloo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiloo/pseuds/lokiloo). 



> Cette histoire est la traduction de "Side effects", fanfiction de l'auteur anglophone lokiloo ayant gagné le concours de fanfictions Teen Wolf organisé par MTV. Je la remercie grandement de l'avoir autorisé à la traduire. Teen Wolf ne nous appartient pas.
> 
> NdT:  
> TDA: Troubles du déficit de l'attention  
> "Can't eat won't eat": je l'ai conservé en anglais car je ne voulais pas perdre l'aspect adage de l'expression; signifie littéralement "ne peut pas manger, ne mangera pas".
> 
> A partir de maintenant, tout n'est plus que traduction; je traduirai vos commentaires à l'auteur si vous le souhaitez, bonne lecture!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ecrit pour le concours de fanfictions Teen Wolf tenu par MTV. Je ne pense pas réellement gagner mais au moins, je me suis amusée!  
> Je remercie spécialement mes fabuleuses colocataires Sam et Kathleen, qui ont du supporter deux semaines de plaintes permanentes. Elle m'ont également corrigée, et aidée à réécrire près de 90% de cette fic, alors une fois de plus, ce sont des anges. Je sais que vous êtes en train de lire ça, JE VOUS AIME.

Ils avaient tous les deux été diagnostiqués la même semaine.

C’était quelque chose dont ils avaient ri, sur le moment. Quelque chose qui les avait tous les deux fait glousser durant les quelques semaines menant droit en enfer. C’était flippant, mais ça allait le faire – des gens survivaient au cancer tous les jours, non ? Et comparé à cela, le TDA n’était qu’une coupure au doigt. Alors ils ne s’étaient pas inquiétés, parce que tout irait bien.

...Et puis sa mère avait dû se raser les cheveux, sans quoi ils seraient simplement tombés.

...Et puis Stiles avait fait sa première crise d’angoisse.

Avant qu’ils n’en aient conscience, les effets secondaires commençaient à s’enclencher en chacun d’entre eux.

Ce n’était pas drôle du tout finalement, songe Stiles.

 

 

Ils n’avaient jamais faim.

Papa s’inquiétait et luttait, essayant de leur faire manger quelque chose, n’importe quoi. Mais entre la perte d’appétit de Stiles et les nausées presque permanentes de sa mère, c’était peine perdue. Même leurs plats préférés ne les attiraient plus – sa mère la jetait, et pour Stiles, tout avait le goût de carton et de coton.

« Mange quelque chose, n’importe quoi, s’il te plaît. »

Mais les bonnes intentions et les prières sincères ne valent absolument rien quand la simple vue de la nourriture vous donne des haut-le-cœur.

Alors le dîner n’était qu’un silence laconique ; une table remplie de verres d’eau cliquetant et de la nourriture que Papa déplace dans des intervalles étranges.

Ils essayèrent de le convaincre que ce qu’il mangeait ne les dérangeait pas, mais en vain.

Et entre les nuits de silences maladroits et les jours de chimio et de prescriptions de pilules, toute la famille parvint à perdre du poids. Rapidement.

« A ce rythme, je vais pouvoir remettre mes vieux jeans, » avait plaisanté Maman, et Papa avait laissé éclater une assiette par terre.

Le dîner était alors systématiquement devenu un enfer, même si personne n’en avait l’intention.

 

 

(Stiles ne mange toujours pas. Entre la panique permanente abritée juste sous sa peau et la sensation de tiraillement dans l’estomac laissée par les médicaments, le simple fait de penser à de la nourriture a tendance à lui saisir l’estomac de dégoût.

Par ailleurs, Scott mange comme un... eh bien, comme un loup adolescent. Alors ça lui va de donner ses portions de déjeuner/dîner/repas. C’est bon, il ne faut pas gaspiller, hein ? Allez, Scott passe sa semaine à repousser des méchants paranormaux, il a bien besoin de stocker du glucide.

Stiles n’a pas faim, de toute façon.

Et si son père sourit en voyant que la nourriture a disparu de son lunch bag, alors que vaut un pieux mensonge de plus, hein ?)

 

 

Au début, sa perte de poids ne se remarquait même pas. Il perdit ses joues de bébé – ses chemises arrêtèrent de coller autant à sa peau.

Comme sa mère qui prenait vingt livres en moins d’un mois.

Les docteurs avaient dit que c’était plutôt commun – que la chimio fichait le bazar dans ses glandes pituitaires, qu’il n’y avait pas grand-chose qu’ils puissent vraiment faire. Tout ce qu’elle avait à faire, c’était manger sainement, faire un peu plus d’exercice. Qu’elle irait bien.

Mais elle pouvait à peine se lever pour aller du canapé aux toilettes. Elle ne pouvait pas faire la course dans les bois, s’allonger sur le sol et faire ses positions de yoga délirantes. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que s’asseoir dans le fauteuil du salon, recouverte d’une pile de couvertures tandis qu’elle grelottait.

Alors personne ne remarqua de changement chez Stiles jusqu’à ce qu’il demande une nouvelle ceinture : ses pantalons ne lui allaient plus.

Et puis, coup de téléphone affolé au pédiatre, Papa faisant les cent pas dans la cuisine, le cordon du téléphone enroulé par un doigt inquiet, Stiles coincé dans le salon à côté de sa mère, défendu d’entendre leur conversation.

« On fait une sacrée paire, » avait murmuré sa mère enroulée dans son cocon formé par l’édredon familial et des chandails en laine.

Stiles avait remonté son pantalon et essayé de ne pas pleurer.

 

 

(Il n’arrive toujours pas à reprendre du poids. Il essaye de manger, passe par des périodes où il engloutit des frites bouclées et des milk-shakes, essayant désespérément d’accumuler les glucides et s’acharnant à désirer n’importe quelle sorte de viande sur ses os – il aime le lacrosse, il adore ça, il n’aurait pas affaire au coach, à l’entraînement et à Jackson s’il ne le voulait pas de tout son cœur.

Mais s’il ne peut pas reprendre du poids, il ne peut pas avoir les muscles dont il a besoin pour passer en première ligne, pour même avoir le droit de se lever du banc. Et se forçant tantôt à ingérer des boissons à base de protéines, les vomissant tantôt, Stiles pense que ce n’est peut-être qu’une petite partie d’une plus lourde forme de pénitence.)

 

 

Les migraines, c’était quelque chose qu’ils partageaient.

Elles avaient commencé deux semaines après que Maman ait été admise. Son système immunitaire était trop compromis, disaient-ils – ce serait mieux s’ils pouvaient l’observer pendant une nuit.

La nuit était devenue un week-end, le week-end une semaine, la semaine ses deux derniers mois. L’école rendait tout encore plus difficile. Le peu de concentration qu’il avait était balayé par la peur des « Est-ce qu’hier, c’était la dernière fois ? Et si j’arrive trop tard ? Est-ce que j’ai pensé à lui dire que je l’aimais ? »

Papa avait l’habitude, même les jours où il était malade, en vacances ou un jour férié, de s’asseoir dans cette ridicule chaise d’hôpital. Maman faisait des allers-retours entre sommeil et éveil, l’épuisement la faisant doucement sombrer comme des poids physiquement concrets. Stiles rata un jour de cours pour le passer à l’hôpital, et il finit par ne pas y retourner.

Leur famille avait été un serpent avalant sa propre queue, dépensant sa force en terreur et en stress jusqu’à se réduire jusqu’aux os.

Et quelque part entre les lumières fluorescentes de l’hôpital et l’odeur de désinfectant, Stiles ne remarquait même pas le bourdonnement qui grandissait entre ses yeux. Ce n’était que lorsque le bourdonnement devenait un élancement carrément explosif qu’il remarquait seulement sa présence.

Cela faisait une chose en plus dont Papa devait s’inquiéter, une chose de plus qui était de la faute de Stiles.

Le plus en restant près de Maman – mis à part, tu sais, d’être avec Maman – c’était qu’elle savait comment il se sentait. Elle avait les mêmes migraines, bien que les siennes étaient sans aucun doute pires. Elle détestait tout autant la lumière vive, détestait le bruit et l’agitation des télés, des radios et des bavardages oisifs du hall.

Alors Stiles s’allongeait à côté d’elle, dans cet étroit lit d’hôpital. Il enlaçait ses genoux à elle et tombait endormi, sentant ses mains apaisantes lui caresser la tête, essayant de repenser au temps où il n’avait pas constamment l’impression que sa tête allait exploser.

Et si, par hasard, ils entendaient tous les deux Papa pleurer dans le couloir, ils choisissaient de l’ignorer.

 

 

(Le bourdonnement est toujours là. Il a toujours été là – comme un bourdon contrarié essayant d’attirer l’attention de Stiles chaque fois qu’il est éveillé.

Le café aide à y remédier, rester actif aide à y remédier, bouger aide à y remédier. S’il parvient à maintenir son attention loin dde ce bruit, il est moins susceptible de sentir la caisse claire battant le tempo contre ses yeux. Wikipédia est un don du ciel, pour certaines choses – à cela s’ajoutent les frasques des loups-garous et toutes les crises, les questions de vie ou de mort qui s’abattent régulièrement sur Beacon Hills. Stiles a rarement le temps de se rappeler que les têtes ne sont pas censées faire mal en permanence. L’ibuprofène s’ajoute aux éléments de son régime à prendre deux ou trois fois par jour.

Les docteurs disent que les médicaments ne le guériront jamais de ses problèmes, qu’ils les rendront juste supportables. Alors c’est ce que fait Stiles – les rendre supportables.)

 

 

L’agitation, avait dit une fois sa mère, était dans leurs gènes. C’était l’un des trucs qui rendait papa complètement dingue. Ils ne pouvaient jamais rester tranquilles, assis, satisfaits – passant leur temps à explorer les bois, à glisser dans les couloirs en chaussettes, à s’asseoir sur la banquette, insatisfaits, jusqu’à ne plus pouvoir ignorer les contractions qui engourdissaient leurs jambes.

« On est des requins ! » disait Maman, saisissant ses mains pour le faire tourner encore et encore.

Ils n’arrêtaient jamais de bouger, ne voulaient jamais arrêter. Il y avait tout un monde à l’extérieur attendant d’être reniflé, senti, vécu.

Alors cette Maman, celle qui est allongée dans ce lit, est une étrangère. Cette Maman ne provoque pas de combat de chatouilles, ne rit pas jusqu’à en renifler.

Stiles résistait contre ses pieds agités en essayant de rester près d’elle, essayant de s’empêcher de tout sauf de s’envoler de sa chaise. Elle était immobile, mais lui était un objet en mouvement.

C’était, si une telle chose pouvait exister, le pire de truc de toute cette histoire – il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de bouger. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger.

C’était un jeudi. Un jour agité. Stiles était revenu à la maison après son premier jour de cours depuis des semaines, et son père l’avait aussitôt calé dans la voiture – pas de questions, pas maintenant, Stile s’il te plaît, Stiles, putain, monte dans la voiture...

Elle était allongée dans le fauteuil de l’hôpital, les yeux sombres et enfoncés sous un foulard vif. Elle lui avait souri, fragile et tendre, et en l’espace d’une seconde Stiles avait compris.

Elle avait tenu le plus longtemps qu’elle avait pu. Elle avait passé le reste de la nuit avec son père et lui, sans parler, sans rien faire. Simplement en existant.

Et puis elle était allée se coucher.

Et c’était tout.

En moins de six heures, un jeudi soir, Stiles avait perdu sa mère.

 

 

(Stiles déteste les jeudis.)

 

 

Sur le dos de ses ordonnances se trouve un petit paragraphe.

Juste avant les explications de dosage, mais après les instructions, il y a une liste d’effets secondaires.

Des cas de perte d’appétit ou de poids, de sensation de sécheresse dans la bouche, de maux/douleur d’estomac, de nausées/vomissements, de vertiges, de maux de têtes, de diarrhées, de la fièvre, de nervosité et de troubles du sommeil peuvent apparaître. Si l’un de ces effets persiste ou s’aggrave, informez-en immédiatement votre médecin.

 

Eh bien, ce qu’il y a de marrant, c’est que ces effets sont toute la vie de Stiles. Durant les cinq ou presque cinq dernières années, le monde s’est résumé à la nervosité battant constamment dans son estomac, au bourdonnement dans sa tête, à la boucle infinie du can’t-eat-won’t-eat. Ses jours sont remplis d’un capharnaüm de cours, de surnaturel et de relations tendues avec un père gardé à l’écart de la boucle.

« Informez-en immédiatement votre médecin », disent-ils, et n’est-ce pas amusant ? Parce que cela fait tellement longtemps que cela ne vaut même pas la peine d’essayer. « Hé, doc, j’oubliais de préciser, je n’ai pas mangé, dormi, je ne me suis pas seulement senti à peu près bien depuis, quoi, cinq ans maintenant. C’est normal ? » Ouais, nan. Pas moyen que ça arrive.

Alors, comme pour tant d’autres choses, Stiles garde cela pour lui. Juste derrière « mon meilleur ami est un loup-garou », juste avant « J’ai tué ma mère. » Il prend ses pilules, reste éveillé la nuit, cherche des moyens de réparer, de guérir, d’y remédier. Son lit est inutilisé, inutile. Il ne peut pas dormir, ne dormira pas, n’essaye pas.

Stiles ne fait pas beaucoup de choses tranquillement mais celle-ci – s’écrouler –, si.

 

 

(Mais le plus grand secret, le pire de tous ? Il n’a jamais eu de troubles du sommeil. Il peut sombrer en un battement de cil – s’endormir sur une chaise, un bureau, une voiture, même sur le plancher de bois froid et carbonisé de la maison de Derek. Il peut dormir, il a toujours pu, mais ces derniers temps ? Ces derniers temps, il ne peut pas.

Et ce n’est pas à cause des médicaments, même pas à cause des loups-garous. C’est parce que, toutes les nuits depuis la fête de Lydia, il fait... des rêves. Des cauchemars.

« Tu as tué ta mère, crie celui qui n’est pas son père, tu l’as tué, et maintenant c’est moi que tu es en train de tuer. »

Il s’en souvient. Chaque fois qu’il ferme les yeux, chaque fois qu’il pense à s’endormir, une douce forme de terreur remonte sa cage thoracique en rampant. Etrangle son cœur et frappe contre ses paupières jusqu’à ce que la pensée même de les fermer, l’idée de choisir de s’allonger lui coupe le souffle. Alors il est tout le temps fatigué et il veut dormir, veut tellement dormir que cela lui fait mal, mais il ne peut pas. Il ne peut juste pas. 

Cela pourrait être un effet secondaire de ses médicaments, mais au fin fond de son cœur, Stiles connaît la vérité.

C’est un effet secondaire du fait d’être lui.)


End file.
